Kristelig folkeparti
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. KrF kjernesaker. Kristelig folkeparti har to hoved saker, oppvekst og eldre. Vi skal kun gå inn på en. Oppvekst KrF fokuserer på at barn og unge skal få en solid og god oppvekst. De vet at alle familier er forskjellige og ønsker å dekke den enkelte familes behov. De ønsker at folk skal få mer valgfrihet, mangfold og fleksibilitet. Med det mener de barnehager med god kvalitet, og gode ordninger for alene foreldre. Som nevnt vet de at familier er forskjellige og at ikke alle fungere som de skal. Da ønsker de flere familier som ønsker å være fosterfamilier, et godt barnevern og hjelp og støtte. På barnehager ønsker de at barn skal ha gode muligheter til å utvikle språk, og sosiale evner. Dette står høyt fordi 96% av norske barn mellom 3-5 år går på barnehage. Skole er også sentralt i Krfs politikk for det er der barn blir utdannet. De fokuserer på flere lærere så hver enkelt elev kan få mer tid med lærere. Dermed kan det gjøre st det blir mindre kunnskapshull i tidlig skolesalder. I forbindelse med dette er de opptat av mobbing og hvordan det skal bekjempes. Tiltakene for dette er å sette inn mobbeombud i alle fylker, hvor foreldre kan gå om saken ikke blir tatt hånd om. Section heading Ideologi: Kristelig folkeparti (KrF) er et kristendemokratisk politisk parti i Norge. Kristendemokratisk ideologi er basert på tre grunnverdier og definerer seg i mot¬setning til sosialisme og liberalisme ved å legge stor vekt på ikke-materielle verdier. Ikke-materielle verdier er verdier som for eksempel nestekjærlighet, som bygger på at alle mennesker har samme verdi og at mennesker skal ta vare på hverandre. En annen grunnverdi i Krf er Det kristne menneskesynet, som bygger på at enkeltmennesket har unik egenverdi og må aldri reduseres til et middel for å oppnå noe annet. Kristelig folkeparti har mange saker hvor disse ideologiene viser seg. En sak som viser KrF sin ideologi om nestekjærlighet er saken om asylbarna som blir sendt ut av Norge selv etter at de har bodd her over 4 år. Krf vil gi barna som ble sendt ut i perioden 1.juli 2014 til 18.mars 2015 skal få en ny behandling av sine saker opp mot de nye asylreglene som kom i desember Historie: Kristelig folkeparti, KrF, i bibelskolen i Bergen den 3. september 1933. Årsaken til at partiet ble dannet særlig den misnøye de kristne følte når det gjaldt venstre, som de stort hadde stemt på. Partidannelsen blir gjerne omtalt som en avskalling fra venstre. Partiet er bygd på et kristent livssyn KrF gikk inn i stortingsvalget i oktober 1933 med stor selvtillit og glød. Resultatet ble 10272 stemmer og at KrF fikk sin første stortingsrepresentant, Nils Lavik. Da krigen var slutt var det tid for et nytt stortingsvalg. Selv om KrF nå var et stort parti ble valgkampen en positiv overraskelse for partiet, som fikk mye mer enda oppmerksomhet enn forventet. KrF stilte ved 11 av landets 29 valgkretser og fikk 117813 stemmer, som ga partiet 8 stortingskandidater. For personer med kristelige verdier var dette en stor politisk vekkelse. Valgene i 1949 og 1953 var også to gode valg med stor fremgang for partiet. Forfatteren Ronald Fangen og høyesterettsadvokaten Erling Wikborg var to nøkkelpersoner da KrF fikk sitt gjennombrudd i 1945 på grunn av deres engasjement i partiet etter krigen. Dessverre så døde fangen allerede i 1946 i en flyulykke, mens Wikborg ble valgt inn i stortinget, og var stortingsrepresentant helt til 1965. Etter en liten nedgangsperiode fra årene 1957 til valget i 1965 deltok KrF i den nye samarbeidsregjeringen som bestod av Venstre, Senterpartiet, Høyre og Kristelig Folkeparti, men gikk av allerede i 1971 på grunn av uenigheter om EF-spørsmålet. Ved dette valget var det første gang etter krigen et ikke-sosialistisk flertall på stortinget.